Two Blue Lines
by SFtoFBI2003
Summary: When Jane finds out she's pregnant how will Thor take it? AN: Threyja means to desire, suffer love, or longing. It was the closest word I could find in Old Norse for love. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the blue lines forming on the stick. Please don't let it say what I know it's trying to say. I'm not ready for this. How am I going to tell him? How will he take it? My mind races as my hands begin to shake. Okay I've got to get things under control. He can't know something is up until I figure out how to tell him. I splash some water onto my face, take a deep breath, and step out the door.

"Jane?" Crap! There's his worried voice. Guess the splash of water didn't help at all. "Is something amiss?" He gets up from the sofa and in one step is by my side. I still can't believe he's here. Most days I have to pinch myself to make sure it's real. Guess the little blue lines get to keep me from doing that. That's evidence enough that he is real.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I brush my hair behind my ear. He catches my hand and I swear my skin tingles where he touches me. I glance around the trailer. What was supposed to be only a temporary living situation turned more into a permanent one. Well now that there's a baby on the way we'll have to find a better living situation. Great, now I have to find some place to live. What the hell are we going to use for money? I mean all my cash is used every month for the basic necessities, with just a bit left over to maybe have lunch out once. My credit history is not so nice. I'm what you would call a high risk loan. There's no way in this economy that I would be able to get a loan. While it is nice that Thor doesn't have a credit history that does not help our situation. He squeezes my hand a bit and I look into his brilliant blue eyes. I could get lost in the depths of those eyes. My knees start to go weak. I realize he's been asking me questions this whole time, which I have not answered. Great, so much for keeping it cool. Well, I might as well tell him. "I'm pregnant."

He looks like I tasered him. That kind of shocked look on his face. And then he does something that I did not expect. He starts to smile. "Truly?" I nod. The smile reaches his eyes. He picks me up and holds me close to him. He's taking this way better than I expected. Of course how does one break the news to a God that hey guess what you knocked me up?"

"Now I expect you to tell me all about Asgardian women and the details of their pregnancy." He sets me down. Still smiling he pulls me to the sofa with him.

"I'm sorry Jane, but I can't say that I've been around too many women when they were pregnant." Damn! I just need to know if this is going to be any different than from a normal pregnancy. More importantly I need to know if the birth is going to be any different. I would hate for something strange happen, like the baby be glowing or there be some kind of bursting forth upon delivery because that would just make things a tad hard to explain to the medical staff.

I sigh. Great! Just something else that I need. I mean I can read all the baby books on Earth but how will that prepare me for giving birth to a demi god? I feel myself itching to stand up with my finger in the air and shout "To the library!", but I know that is useless. There isn't much of a library here in this tiny town. "To the internet!" will have to do. It's all I've got, besides isn't everything on the web now a days? I grab my laptop off the table and settle back down next to him. His composure, and apparent happiness at my condition, is helping me stay somewhat sane at the moment. "There's so much to do! Do you realize this?" I turn to look at him and let my anxiety show finally. Judging by the look on his face, which really hasn't altered all that much, I was doing a terrible job at controlling my facial features.

"Indeed there is. This dwelling is not fit to bring the future heir of Asgard into." Gee thanks for helping me with that anxiety thing sweetie. I swallow hard. For some reason hearing the words make it ten times worse for me. My breath starts to come in short gasps and my heart starts to race. "Jane, take a deep breath." He places a hand on the back of my neck, while the other moves the laptop, and gently pushes my head between my knees. Oh look I'm still limber enough to do this. Wonder how long this will last. "Now, threyja, what troubles you?"

The small circles he's rubbing on my back are enough to ease my breathing back into its normal pattern. "For starters, I know nothing about your culture. That means I know nothing about how this pregnancy is going to go, or should go for that matter. It's not like I can go to the local library and find a book about it because really how often does this really happen? And to top it off we need some place else to live because this is barely big enough for us. SO to put a baby in here, with everything a baby requires is just not going to work." I feel drained all of a sudden. One of the only clues so far as to my condition.

"Threyja, there is much to do, but we have time." I look at his blue eyes again. I can't ever seem to get enough of them. I hope our baby gets his eyes. Then again any time he looks at me a certain way I give in to whatever he wants, I don't imagine things would be much different for a child that had his eyes. "For now, my threyja needs rest." With that he scoops me up off the couch and carries me the whole three steps to our bedroom. I know that as long as he is here that everything will be alright. Somehow we will work everything out.


	2. Chapter 2AN

AN

For everyone that has put an alert on this story I really appreciate it! It means the world to me! With that being said I'm not adding to this story but have written a time jump continuation. Its title is The Long Awaited Day. Thanks again!


End file.
